vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gregar/Falzar
|-|Gregar= |-|Falzar= |-|Super Cybeast Grezar= Summary The two Cybeasts of Cyber City are immensely powerful Cyber Beings who are the main focus of the sixth Battle Network game. There are two Cybeasts in existence, Gregar and Falzar. Gregar was created when an accumulation of bugs gathered in a single place, giving birth to a Multibug Organism, a similarly to the artificially created Gospel. It immediately went on a rampage after its creation, tearing apart and devouring all a manner of programs and Navis with his claws and fangs. It has been stated that it was able to shake the entire Net simply by roaring. To counter this, Mayor Cain's ancestor created Cybeast Falzar in hopes of destroying Gregar. However, the authorities lost control of Falzar, leading it go on a similar rampage. It scattered data all over the Net and shredded programs with its massive wings and talons, bringing shame to Cain's family (and thus directly leading to the events of the game). During their final clash they opened an enormous chasm into which they fell below, never to be seen until the events of the game where they are revived by Yuika and her navi Circusman.EXE in the name of Neo WWW. Circus Man manages to capture one of the Cybeasts, but is forced to flee before the might of the other Cybeast, forcing Mega Man to seal it within himself upon realizing that he couldn't defeat it. However, the beast would not remain contained without a fight, causing the hero to lose control on several occasions and nearly leading to his deletion on said occasions. They are finally deleted during a clash with MegaMan.EXE, Iris.EXE, and Colonel.EXE at the Neo WWW HQ, but not without casualties as Iris and Colonel sacrifice themselves to destroy the Cybeasts when the Cybeast Mega Man confronts attempts to possess him one final time. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C | 2-C | 2-C Name: Gregar | Falzar | Super Cybeast Grezar Origin: '''Mega Man Battle Network '''Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown. Likely to be at least several dozen years old (old enough to be created by Cain's ancestors) Classification: Cybeast Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Possession, Mind Manipulation, Can hover, Can detach its head and claws to attack | Wind Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Possession, Mind Manipulation, Barrier Negation, Flight | Spatial Manipulation (Can tear holes in the dimensional wall and bend space at will to travel through between the Human World and the Cyber World), Data Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Transmutation (Converted matter into material for it to absorb) Attack Potency: Low Multiverse level (Both Cybeasts are powerful enough to severely challenge a bloodlusted MegaMan.EXE even when he is armed with their own powers) | Low Multiverse level | Low Multiverse level (Grezar tore open a portal to the Human World and easily overwhelmed the entirety of the Net Savers with ease until MegaMan.EXE Cross Fused with Lan while merging with Trill, the Synchronizer infused with the data of both Cybeasts, at the same time. In the manga the Cybeast began downloading the Earth itself to bolster its power, requiring the power of both MegaMan.EXE and Bass.EXE to stop) Speed: Massively FTL+ (At least 2.6 Billion C, blitzed MegaMan.EXE in their first encounter and can easily overwhelm the likes of ProtoMan.EXE in the anime, they are extremely mobile in combat and are rarely on screen for more than a second unless they are charging up an attack) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: At least Class 50, likely much higher | Class Y (Grezar absorbed 60% of the Earth in an instant and converted all of the matter into data to bolster its power) Striking Strength: Low Multiversal | Low Multiversal | Low Multiversal Durability: Low Multiverse level (Tanked attacks from the likes MegaMan.EXE, ProtoMan.EXE, Colonel.EXE several times) | Low Multiverse level | Low Multiverse level (Grezar easily shrugged off attacks from all of the Net Savers at once and was only defeated by Juuka Cross Mega Man in the anime or Bass Cross Mega Man in the manga) Stamina: Limitless (Are mindless programs incapable of doing anything but destruction, never tire throughout their entire fight and retained enough power to successfully possess a weakened MegaMan.EXE, a feat which even Nebula Grey, the embodiment of negative emotion and darkness itself could not accomplish) Range: Extended melee range normally. Low Multiversal with its abilities (Gregar could shake the entire Net simply by roaring while Falzar could scatter any program to any part of the Net with ease) | Low Multiversal | Low Multiversal (Grezar was able to affect both the Human World and the Cyber World) Standard Equipment: Claws and Fangs, Gatling Tail, Air Shoes (allows it to hover and thus bypass large holes and unfavorable terrain) | Wings and Talons | Claws, Wings, and Talons Intelligence: Mindless beasts for the most part, but they could anticipate each others' arrival and could determine if a certain opponent was more dangerous than another, they are also capable of aiming their Gatling bullets and feather projectiles effectively | Still mindless, but could be completely controlled by Wily in its first appearance. Weaknesses: They will fight in the presence of each other unless they are each given a particularly powerful opponent or are separated by a long distance | Being controlled by Wily, Grezar's rational judgment is limited by Wily's own arrogance and short-sightedness. Notable Attacks and Techniques: Gregar * Rock Fall: Jumps up and crashes down with all its weight, causing slabs of rock to crash down in attempt to crush an opponent. * Lightning Breath: Shoots a powerful cone of lightning from its mouth in an attempt to electrocute an opponent. * Burning Breath: Breathes an enormous wave of fire to incinerate a target. * Gatling Tail: Fires a rapid-fire Gatling gun attached to its tail to riddle an opponent full of bullet holes. Gregar is competent enough with this weapon to even hit other high-speed targets like MegaMan.EXE. * Beast Impact: Gregar vanishes before attacking with its detached head and claws which home in on a target from all directions. Gregar can also target an opponent's equipment if it feels threatened, crushing most common weapons with ease, even Program Advances can be destroyed by this attack. * Beast Pressure: Charges through a target at high speed, raining down debris as it travels to crush its opponent. Falzar * Sonic Wave: Breaths a powerful cyclone from its mouth in a cone shape, damaging all enemies and instantly blowing away forcefields. * Firebird Breath: Creates three fireballs that each send flaming bird-shaped projectiles at targets. While these projectiles are powerful, they can be destroyed before their arrival. * Strike Feather: Falzar flies to a suitable location where it cannot be hit by its opponent before raining down razor sharp feathers in attempt to eviscerate an opponent at high speed. The gale-force winds generated by this attack also blow away any shields or forcefields in the process. * Claw Shot: Dives down to pummel an area with its talons. * Beast Hurricane: Vanishes before charging at a target multiple times in an attempt to shred them with its claws and beak. This attack can also destroy enemy equipment and is effective enough to even work on Program Advances. Key: Gregar | Falzar | Super Cybeast Grezar Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mega Man Category:Capcom Category:Final Bosses Category:Game Bosses Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Matter Users Category:Animals Category:Gun Users Category:Flight Users Category:Game Characters Category:Air Users Category:Data Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 2